In wireless communication systems, data typically needs to be exchanged between the modem and the application processor at high data rates. To allow such high data rates, it is desirable to have efficient data link layer protocols for the data exchange which for example allow exchanging data with low overhead in and with a low number of operations (e.g. memory operations and CPU operations).